


Jealousy In Technicolor

by lordbloodravens



Series: Brotherhood AU [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Short One Shot, with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: A little short on what if Arya had stayed with the Brotherhood instead of being taken by the Hound.





	Jealousy In Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> Ages are closer to the ones on the show that the book for story purposes. Title taken from That's Where You're Wrong by Arctic Monkeys.

Maybe the ale had gone too far up her head. Arya’s mind was a bit foggy and her cheeks burned. But maybe her cheeks didn’t sting just because of what she was drinking. She couldn’t stop staring at Gendry’s direction every thirty seconds.

The black haired boy was sitting across the inn, with a puffed chest and smiling at Gwenda, the young serving wench who wouldn’t stop making eyes at him since they had arrived.

The Brotherhood was treated very nicely by the town people and a day ago they had arrived to a small inn close to the Blackwood’s castle. There was also a forge and Gendry had offered to fix and care some of the group’s swords. Hence they were staying for a while there.

Many moons had already passed since Arya and company had joined the Brotherhood. Many nights sleeping under the starry sky. Many nights sleeping with Gendry next to her. Tonight she would sleep in a straw bed alone. She was annoyed because after so many nights sharing the nighttime with Gendry in secret, she would be alone in her room and the nightmares would come again.

However it appear to Arya like he would be spending this night with other than her. _Stupid bullhead. He can stay with Gwenda for all I care._ She wasn’t jealous, he was just her friend and he could smile at however he wanted to but at the same time another voice inside her head kept remind her of all the time they had spent together. Aside from her brother Jon, Gendry was probably her best friend in the world and they have been through a lot in a small space of time.

Arya went out of the inn to breathe some fresh air and clear her head. It was a chilly night with a full moon and a cold wind against her skin. It caused goosebumps on her arms and she wished she had a coat.

Her steps took her to the forge, where it was quiet and she could allow herself to think. A layer of dust covered the workplace showing how little use the smithy had. She traced her finger over some of the tools and it came back all dusty.

“Could use some cleaning but I can work alright.” The voice startled her, she hadn’t sense his presence but recognized it immediately, it was Gendry’s. _Had he followed her there?_ _And she didn’t notice? Wasn’t he with Gwenda inside the inn?_

“I thought you were drinking inside.”

“Aye, but I couldn’t stand another minute with that girl’s eyes on me.”

“I thought you liked her.” She dared to say in the lowest voice.

“She’s pretty I guess, but not my type.”

Arya could imagine, he probably liked girls like Sansa, her older sister, so feminine and good at everything. With long clean hair and not the mess of a nest she had in her head.

She kept quiet for a while again wishing she hadn’t drank so much or else she wouldn’t be feeling so emotional.

Gendry spoke again “Would you have a problem if I liked her?”

“No, of course not, you can do whatever you want with your life, bullhead.”

“Hey there’s no reason to insult me. In fact, you know what, I might go and keep talking to her and leave you here all alone.”

She thought Gendry didn’t mean it seriously, but fear stuck Arya and the ale spoke for her first so she implored with a louder voice, trying to stop him “No, please stay. I do care, don’t leave, please.”

Maybe it was the too many “please” or that Arya had actually admitted she cared but the expression in Gendry’s face was priceless, a mix of shook and a sudden tenderness directed at her.

He didn’t question her more, he really didn’t even spoke again but he stayed there at the forge.

She had been sitting on the work table with her legs dangling over the wooden floor. He approached her, sitting next to her and Arya could feel the warm coming out of his body. He was already a head taller than her but he rested his on her shoulder and took her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

His fingers were calloused probably due to all his work at the forge, but she didn’t mind since hers were also full of blisters and scratches.

She was surprised at just how comfortable she felt there, sitting by his side, just holding hands. She missed Winterfell her home, so much, but with time Gendry had become her home too.

“Arya?”

“Yes?”

“I would never sleep with anyone else, I only like sleeping with you” He must have regretted the way it sounded because he rectified himself quickly with rushed words “I mean, not with you, next to you, like you know keeping you company, you know what I mean, sorry I said that, I would never dare to do such thing, I’m sorry I said that, m’lady.” With that he took a certain distance and stopped grabbing her hand.

She was about to correct him on the lady thing when his words took ground. She would be lying to herself if she denied to never having the thought of kissing Gendry and maybe more. He was very handsome, even a girl like Arya could notice. But most of all, she felt totally comfortable with him. He made her laugh but also tried to protect her, even when she was better with a sword than him.

The first nights she had spent sleeping next to him she would leave before sunrise so nobody would notice but as time went by they would receive the morning in a close embrace. The Brotherhood had been kind enough to not mention anything.

She would have gone crazy or probably escaped by now if it wasn’t for Gendry being there for her and now it was obvious that it had been jealousy what had pushed her to leave the inn tonight. She really liked Gendry and it would hurt if he didn’t feel the same.

 “Do you really feel that way? Am I so undesirable?”

“What? What are you talking about? You are the greatest person I know.” He seemed so confused.

“Person… but do you see me as a girl?”

Now he looked even more confused, maybe Arya was doing it all wrong, saying the wrong things.

“Listen Arya, I don’t know where this is coming from, just know you’re my best friend and I only said what I said because I would never dare to dream as a baseborn that a lady like you would think of me like that.” He took a deep breathe before continuing “But yes if I could, if things were different, maybe if I was some lord’s son or a knight or just somebody, I would dare to say that you are the one I love.”

_The one I love?_ Had she heard well? She didn’t give him time to keep talking “You are such a stupid bullhead.” Was all she said before leaning in and kissing him.

He was surprised at first but quickly responded and held her, the both of them over the work table. Their kisses were messy at first, filled with clumsiness but soon they found eachother’s pace and Arya’s head could think only how Gendry had said she loved her and how good it felt when their tongues met.

Gendry’s hands joined behind her waist and pulled her closer so they were almost lying down, she on top of him, dust all over the place and in the dark she could barely see him only thanks to the light of the full moon. But she could feel him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands were caressing that black unruly hair of his.

Then out of pure instinct she stopped kissing him in the mouth and slowly descended to his neck, pressing soft kisses but then she put a little more force until he was panting and saying her name in hushed whispers.

They stopped for a moment of rest, she could feel her heart racing and Gendry’s rushed breathing. She nested her head a top of his broad chest to breathe in for a moment, while he made small circles with his fingers in her back.

Words were pointless by now and they were too lazy and too tired to go back to the inn, so they spent the night there at the forge, cuddling together until the sunrise woke them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the same AU but not necessarily related to previous work. Hope you enjoyed, comments give me life :)


End file.
